Oel Ngati Kameie (I See You)
by sid01
Summary: They trapped him in Azkaban. His sister was with him. His sister created him. Yeah...It's complicated. Harry Potter/Avatar " English " :Parseltongue: "Na'vi" {flashback} Tsaheylu (in italics)
1. Chapter 1

Time ceased meaning long ago. Azkaban had been long since deserted. When he had first arrived, he had wondered why the dementors ceased to scare or affect him. Evidently, being the Master of Death made the dementors behave. Centuries had passed. He had rid the world of Voldemort only for Dumbledore to try and get rid of him. When the bastard realized that Harry wouldn't die for some reason, he was quick to imprison him.

Then he was left alone. Time passed, guards came and went. Dementors may not have affected him, but he could still bleed. The guards took advantage of that. Dementors became his friends; true ones. None of _them_ were paid to befriend him. Magic blossomed in the outside world. Muggles evolved. Wizards did too. They became one race. A genetic hybrid between the two. The Master of Death sat back and watched the Master of Life's work.

She had talked to him, raged at his sorrow, cursed the people who had hurt her brother. Though they were like Yin and Yang, literally; they were meant to be together, platonically. Neither had met their mate yet, they had only each other.

Unlike him, Eywa had always existed. She hadn't been a mortal who had achieved the title, he was created into it. All planets with life had a sentience that helped Eywa rule the lives in the universe. Gaia had turned on them. And Eywa achieved her revenge on those on Earth, until they cultivated their technology, harnessing Gaia's strength, fighting back. Gaia raged for her children's suffering, forgetting Harry was one of her own. She set her humans on Pandora, seeking to destroy her as his sister tried to destroy her.

The ancient being roused. He made his way to the launch pad that would take him to his sister.

'I shall see you face to face soon, my sister.'

'I will prepare my people. Gaia will regret turning from you, and from me. She and all her other children will pay for your suffering.' She sent her love to him and he stored himself inside of the soon launching space craft. It would be a long wait, but he had waited this long, he could endure anything that the humans could through at him.

 **Time Skip**

He awoke with the others; the ones in the cryo-sleep. Death make his way to the locker rooms and made himself mingle with the humans. Scanning the minds of those on the ship, he picked out one of the ones he could tolerate and went to make friends. He zeroed in on one in particular. He would make a good, real friend.

"~Hi. I'm Cole Masters. You're Tom's brother. Jake, right.~" The man started. No one had spoken to him yet, just stared.

"~Yeah. Jake Sully. You work in the AVATAR program?~"

 **(A.N. Since Cole Masters is his alias, he will be called that for a while until he gets his Na'vi name)**

Cole shifted. "~Heh...About that. I...-uh...I'm not supposed to be here. The guards kinda took me for someone else and loaded me up here. I always wanted to be here though!~" Not really untrue, once he was on, he took the space of someone else...uh... _stop staring at me and get back to the story! Stupid author, trying to make me look awkward...GET BACK TO THE STORY! HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE WRITING WILL YOU!_ Right...

Jake stared at him for a good minute.

"~Wow. So what do you want to do?~"

"~Ask to stay, duh! I don't wanna go back to the hell hole Earth is. There's some good in my being here. Plus Eywa won't let me go back.~"

"~Eywa?~"

"~Yeah. She's...to the natives, she's the goddess of Life. They're not far off, actually. She gives life to all and is the sentience, the mother of this planet. Like Gaia is to Earth.~"

Jake stared at him again. He chuckled. "~I'm gunna like you, Cole.~" Cole just grinned at him and they made their way to the escape pod. Once they touched down, Jake reached for his wheel chair. Cole saw it and rolled it to Jake's side. Instead of leaving Jake to fend for himself, he rolled Jake out after the others. Hake was uncomfortable and if he was honest, feeling a little helpless. He didn't say anything.

They got the rundown about the Na'vi and how things would work from a guy who looked like he let Edward Scissor Hands get to him. When Jake followed the scientists, Cole followed after him, 'allowing' him to roll himself. Grace Augustine gave them another rundown, then put her foot in her mouth. Shemouthed off about Tom.

"~Tommy's dead. I know it's a real _inconvenience_ for _you_.~" Jake said as Cole sneered at the woman...which brought her attention to _him_.

"~Who the hell are you?~"

"~Cole Masters. The guys at the launch grabbed me. Must have thought I was someone else.~"

"~You know anyone here?~"

"~Yeah. This is Jake Sully, a friend of mine. My sister's here too.~"

"~Who's your sister.~"

Cole gave a shark like grin. "~I'm afraid that's classified information. Sorry.~" He wasn't sorry.

Augustine gritted her teeth. "~Normally AVATARS only work for one person, unless they have a twin evidently. We'll try to pair you up with another AVATAR just in case you're a close enough match. You stick with Sully.~" Was that supposed to be a punishment?

Turns out he _was_ a close enough match with an AVATAR and he _could_ connect to it. When he did, it changed. Instead of five fingers like the others, he had four. Instead of an amber hue, his AVATAR's eyes had his own. No one dared say anything. They couldn't. Jake made a run for it and Cole chased after him. He couldn't fault his friend, he hadn't walked in years, they told him he never could again, unless he got a procedure that would take beyond his lifetime to pay off. Now though, now Jake could walk. He could jump. He could run. He could do anything. Cole would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Na'vi food was good, Cole decided. He was going with Augustine, Norm, and Jake the next morning, so he and Jake got the Na'vi for Dummies run through. Cole already knew everything, of course. Eywa had told him so much about her people over the years. Hake knew a lot too, thanks to Cole; he had been fascinated and already knew some of the language...again thanks to Cole. Augustine had been surprised at how much the 'jar-head' and the 'meat-head-I-got-stuck-with' knew about the Na'vi and their language.

Cole's AVATAR was slightly more delicate than the others; he wasn't made to create something living and, though Eywa kept it alive, it was wonky still. He expected it to collapse some time in the next day. So when he and Jake were running from a predatory cat and his legs gave out, he wasn't too surprised. He _was_ surprised when a Na'vi girl leaped in front of him. The cat stopped and nuzzled her.

"Really little brother. Can't you do anything without getting into trouble?" Cole beamed at the girl. Jake came up behind him and helped him up, then looked at the girl measuring her hostility.

"~Jake, this is my sister, Eywa.~" Jake just kind of looked at him.

"Nice to meet you," Jake said in halting Na'vi.

"~Do you want to be a Na'vi?~" she asked him in clear English. "~Or do you want to go back to your body and the humans?~" Jake pondered somberly, considering what she meant.

"~I want to live. I want to be free; to be me.~" Eywa smiled at him.

"~I see why you like him, brother. He is a warrior, yet thinks before he acts. We shall make him our brother.~" Cole grinned and nodded along on his sister. His legs wobbled again and would have fallen if Jake hadn't caught him.

"~I'm going to fix that body first thing.~"

"~Yeah. Even though you started to fortify it, mt DNA isn't made to be implanted to anything else. I would have been sent back or put down. Come on, lets take Jake home, then we'll get to work.~"

It took a while and a lot of work, but Jake was one of them, their brother. Together forever. Now they needed their mates. They might not even be born yet or even in this universe. Fate sucks. The Master of Death, Master of Death, and their brother; the Master Warrior. They had given each other their memories, their experiences, through the tsahelu. Usually only mates were able to form it, but their queue was different from others, it was able to connect to any one or anything on Pandora. That and they were siblings.

"What do I call you?" Jake asked in Na'vi, utilizing his new knowledge.

"Whatever you like. Will you rename us? A new start. Although we call each other brother and sister instead of names, but its the principle of the thing."

"I will be Bakteyo. Cole. Um...Txur'itan. Eywa...well you can't really be called that for the other Na'vi. Eyrina."

 **(A.N. They will now be known by their new names.)**


End file.
